Мучения одного девственника
by lindemannia
Summary: Германия дураааак… Перевод сделан с любезного разрешения автора Shatterdoll u/1841646/


**Мучения одного девственника**

Автор: Shatterdoll

Переводчик: Рэй Ко aka Линд

Бета: Ванька D.

Разрешение на перевод: получено

Ссылка на оригинал:  s/6214723/1/The_Laments_of_Being_a_Virgin

Фандом: Hetalia Axis Powers

Пэйринг: Германия/Италия

Рейтинг: NC-17

Жанр: Юмор

Саммари: Германия дураааак….

Примечания переводчика:

Дисклеймер: Хеталию не отдадим никому.

Проснувшись утром во вторник, Германия сделал большую ошибку, решив, что ему предстоит всего-навсего мирный спокойный день, второй из его недельного отпуска. Ах, какой дурак.

Если бы только он оставался в постели чуть дольше, может быть, еще полчаса, это могло бы изменить ход последующих событий. Но Германия был пунктуальным человеком, в своей повседневной жизни строго следующим плотно упорядоченному графику. Поэтому, когда его внутренний будильник велел ему встать, он встал. Да еще и подумал, что день сегодня будет хорошим. Какой дурак.

Душ, восемь минут. Переодевание в штатское, две минуты. Чистка зубов, одна полная минута. Придание волосам приличного вида и закрепление их гелем, почти десять минут. Плюс еще несколько минут на всякие мелочи.

Таким образом, примерно полчаса спустя, Германия спустился по лестнице и направился на кухню готовить себе завтрак. Не подозревая ничего плохого, он сел за стол, наслаждаясь скромной, но здоровой пищей. А если бы он остался в постели еще на полчаса, то сейчас все еще был бы в ванной. Увы, чему бывать, того не миновать. Он все-таки встал, и поэтому сейчас сидел за столом, представляя собой идеальную мишень для надвигающейся беды. Ах, какой же…ну, вы поняли.

Пока он наслаждался полезным завтраком, не думая ни о чем, кроме того, каким же прекрасным и плодотворным будет сегодняшний день, через порог дома перевалился его брат, вернувшийся после ночной пьянки и других авантюр. Пруссия направился прямиком в свой подвальный этаж, проходя мимо стола, за которым сидел Германия. Если бы Германия в это время был наверху или вообще еще в постели, Пруссия бы просто прошел мимо. Но раз уж брат оказался за столом, Пруссия остановился и тоже сел напротив. И в этот момент девственность Германии была обречена.

– Утречко, Вест! Только встал? А для меня это как бы еще ночь, хехе! – Пруссия хихикнул и вздрогнул от звука собственного смеха. – Вчера ночью было нечто. Тебе бы стоило поучаствовать.

Германия слегка нахмурился, недовольный тем, что его мирное времяпрепровождение было ненадолго (ненадолго, ага, как же) нарушено. – Я не особо интересуюсь такими вещами, ты же знаешь. Предпочитаю пить в более спокойной обстановке. А ты вечно вляпываешься куда-нибудь. Что на этот раз? Впрочем, мне неинтересно.

– О, нет, тебе будет интересно! Представь, мы замутили с одной компашкой парней, совсем еще зеленых. Юные личики там, ясные глазки и тэдэ. Короче, я с ними немного выпил, было более-менее прикольно, а потом выяснилось, что один из них все еще девственник! Ты можешь это представить? Так что мы приняли вызов и решили обеспечить пацана сексом. Это было что-то! Мы пошли в…

Все еще хмурящийся Германия прервал поток идиотизма:

– Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть девственником.

Остановившись, Пруссия замолчал, словно пытаясь осознать смысл фразы. Когда до него дошло, он ухмыльнулся.

– Ну да, конечно, это нормально. Если тебе пять лет.

Германия раздраженно вздохнул.

– Хочешь сказать, надо терять невинность еще в детстве?

– Ну, нет, но вообще, ты меня понял! От этого клейма надо избавляться как можно раньше, Вест. Да ладно тебе, лично я не знаю ни одного взрослого девственника.

Германия нахмурился еще сильнее.

– Я девственник, и я с тобой не согласен. Я считаю, что этому вообще придается слишком много значения…

– Ты – что? – Пруссию как будто шарахнули по голове пыльным мешком.

–Ты не знал? Я – девственник, Ост. И никогда не считал необходимым заняться сексом только ради самого проце…

– О, Боже, Вест!– перебил его Пруссия. – Бедняжка! Почему ты мне не сказал, засранец этакий?

Германия устало вздохнул, проигнорировав обращенный к нему эпитет.

– Я сам так решил! И не говорил тебе, потому что знал, что ты можешь так отреагировать.

Пруссия, потрясенно качая головой, продолжил, явно не слыша последней фразы Германии:

– Я такой плохой брат… мой собственный братишка…девственник, и это в двадцать первом столетии!

Через мгновение Пруссия оказался на столе и пополз по нему, остановившись на краю, нависая над Германией на расстоянии нескольких дюймов: – Позволь мне реабилитироваться! Отдай свою невинность мне!

– …Что?

В долю секунды Пруссия запрыгнул на него, опрокинув вместе со стулом. Они покатились по полу, а через миг перепуганный Германия был пригвожден к полу очень развратно ухмыляющимся Пруссией.

– Не бойся, Вест, я нежно. Ну, вру, конечно, но тебе все равно понравится!

Хихикнув, он склонился над жертвой. Германия поднял кулак и впечатал его точнехонько в челюсть брата. Как только хватка ослабла, Германия сбросил Пруссию на пол и неуклюже поднялся.

– Это н-не см-мешно, брат! Прекрати сейчас же!

Пруссия сел, вытирая рот.

– Хочешь поиграть жестко? Погоди, Вест, ты у меня лишишься невинности, даже если это будет последним, что я сделаю в своей жизни!

Германия поспешно покинул комнату. Зловещий хохот брата провожал его до самой спальни, где он и заперся. Пруссия просто обкурился, решил он. Проспится и до завтра уже забудет обо всей этой ерунде. А до этого времени…он пока посидит в своей комнате, пожалуй. Так что Германия расслабился и больше об этом не задумывался.

Ну и дурак.

Среда, утро.

Проснувшись в обычное время, Германия оделся, умылся и спустился к завтраку. Посреди лестницы его поджидал сюрприз в виде подкравшегося сзади и запрыгнувшего на него брата. Сюрприз едва не закончился сломанными в результате двойного падения с последних ступенек ребрами. Борьба продолжалась в общей сложности около четверти часа и закончилась для Пруссии окровавленным носом, а для Германии наполовину стянутой одеждой и встрепанной шевелюрой.

Но Пруссия поклялся идти до конца. А Германии еще предстояло узнать, как его брат умеет держать свои клятвы.

Следующая атака имела место быть в душе. Занавеска была сорвана с колец, все, стоявшее на плоских поверхностях, разлетелось по сторонам, и не менее галлона воды оказалось на полу, когда Германия, наконец, смог вырваться и сбежать, прикрываясь сорванной занавеской.

И вот тут он заподозрил, что, возможно, его брат вовсе не шутил, когда заявлял о своих намерениях.

Четверг, незадолго до полуночи.

На всякий случай Германия провел почти весь день в своей комнате. Наконец, посчитав, что брат либо ушел на очередную пьянку, либо заснул, он рискнул прокрасться на кухню раздобыть поесть. Дом казался пустым.

Нифига.

Когда Пруссия выскочил на него их темноты, он чуть не подавился своим бутербродом насмерть. Залапанный и затисканный, он умудрился отпихнуть брата и опять укрыться в спальне. Сердце чуть не выскакивало из груди. Он понял − пора сваливать. Только бы дожить до утра.

Пятница, рассвет.

Он проснулся от странного предчувствия. Что-то шуршало прямо над ухом. Едва он разлепил глаза, как в его штаны нырнула чья-то рука.

− Сюрприииз!

Как следует двинув локтем того, кто внаглую улегся сзади (Пруссия, понял он секундой позже), Германия ползком удрал с кровати.

− Майн Готт, Ост, да что с тобой такое? Как ты вообще оказался в моей комнате?

Лицо державшегося обеими руками за живот Пруссии перекосила полуулыбка-полугримаса.

− Это было нетрудно. Я всего лишь взломал замок. А теперь…почему бы тебе не раздеться и не позволить старшему братику показать тебе, как становятся мужчинами?

Отчаянно краснеющий Германия поднялся на ноги.

– Абсолютно исключено! Что на тебя вообще нашло? Я же твой брат!

– Ну и кого это раньше останавливало? Я хотя бы не гоняюсь за тобой с ножом, заставляя на себе жениться, как эта психованная Белоруссия. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты познал все прелести жизни.

Пруссия подобрался на постели, готовый ринуться вперед.

Германия попятился.

– Ты всего-навсего бесстыжий извращенец! Сейчас же прекрати. Я не буду с тобой спать!

– Давай поспорим?

За миг до прыжка Пруссии Германия развернулся и вылетел из спальни. Пронесшись по дому на весьма впечатляющей скорости, он потратил несколько бесценных мгновений на обувание, панически прислушиваясь при этом к приближающемуся топоту Пруссии. На адреналиновой волне вылетел за дверь, попутно чуть не снеся ее, и с грохотом захлопнул за собой.

Мчась вниз по дороге, он слышал доносящиеся из дома крики:

– Вест, ты не можешь вечно оставаться девственником!

Пятница, поздний вечер.

Было поздно. Германия едва держался на ногах. Помятая одежда, торчащие во все стороны волосы и ссутуленные плечи свидетельствовали об уровне пережитого им стресса. Тоже мне, отпуск называется. А теперь он еще и стоял перед домом, в который ему совершенно не хотелось заходить. Но ничего другого, что могло бы остановить Пруссию, он выдумать не смог. Германия нуждался в помощи. Поэтому он решил обратиться к одному из…гм, ну, из тех персон, что считались друзьями Пруссии. А поскольку Франция жил ближе Испании...

С превеликой неохотой Германия постучал в дверь. Последовало долгое молчание, он почти решил было, что дома никого нет, и уже занес руку постучать на всякий случай еще, как дверь открылась.

Держа в одной руке бокал вина, Франция окинул Германию удивленным и оценивающим взглядом.

– Надо же, какой сюрприз! Как поживаешь?

Германия внезапно осознал, что разговор может получиться весьма неловким.

– Эмм, ну, вообще-то не очень… М-можно войти на минутку? Я…эээ, хотел бы обсудить кое-что личное.

Франция, похоже, был весьма удивлен, судя по тому, как он молча уставился на него. Спустя несколько мгновений, овладев собой, он со смехом отступил, пропуская Германию вперед.

– Ну, разумеется! Должен сказать, мне не терпится узнать, что же такое личное Германия хочет обсудить именно со мной.

В его голосе Германии почудились нотки беспокойства. Может, только почудились. Тем не менее, Франция провел его в гостиную и даже предложил бокал вина, от которого тот вежливо отказался. Усадив гостя на диван, сев напротив и глотнув вина, Франция продолжил:

– А теперь, когда мы так уютно устроились, поведай мне секрет, не дающий тебе покоя.

Германия неловко кашлянул.

– Вообще-то…это не столько секрет, сколько проблема. Ты давно знаешь моего брата, и даже…состоишь с ним в относительно неплохих отношениях. Возможно, ты знаешь, как можно заставить его прекратить.

Франция приподнял бровь, слегка улыбаясь краешком губ.

– Что именно прекратить?

– Да просто прекратить. Остановить.

Грациозно откинув голову, Франция легко рассмеялся.

– О, мой дорогой, это невозможно по определению! Но, молю тебя, дай мне больше информации. Я не могу дать верного совета, не зная, в чем проблема. Давай же, расскажи все старшему братцу.

Глубоко вздыхая, Германия еле слышно пробормотал:

– Вообще…не хотелось бы, но…если ты сможешь чем-нибудь помочь, то… Недавно, в разговоре с ним, я обмолвился о том, что…что я еще девственник, и с тех пор он задался целью лишить меня девственности. Это немыслимо. Пожалуйста, скажи, что мне делать?

Отставив бокал, Франция подсел ближе к нему.

– О, бедняжка! Этот мужлан хочет забрать твою невинность? Как чудовищно!

Сочувствие Франции принесло Германии некоторое облегчение. По правде говоря, он ожидал насмешек.

– Ja, он был довольно настойч…

– Он же будет груб с тобой! Он совсем не умеет обращаться с девственниками. Нет, тебе нужен кто-то вроде твоего старшего брата Франции, чтобы дефлорировать тебя.

Франция ласково провел пальцем по его подбородку.

– Чтобы сделать…что? – с ужасом переспросил вздрогнувший Германия.

Франция подобрался еще ближе, и положил руку ему на колено, нахально подмигивая при этом заблестевшим глазом.

– Я буду очень нежным. И страстным. О, мон шер, ты у меня увидишь небо в алмазах, а наутро почти не будешь испытывать никакого дискомфорта. Je vous emmènerai au paradis, et vous boirez du mielet la rosée des roses.* Не говоря уже о том, что Пруссия не остановится, пока не добьется своего, поэтому лучше будет отдать свою невинность тому, кто знает, что с ней делать.

Германия молча смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот. Сегодня все сошли с ума? Хотя, опять же, чего он ожидал от Франции? Стряхнув с себя ступор, он раздраженно помотал головой.

– Nein, спасибо, не стоит. Я всего лишь хочу знать, как заставить Пруссию…

В невероятно короткое время Франция оказался совершенно голым.

– Я не принимаю отказов, ma petite pomme de terre…**

Подскочив к Германии, он прижался к нему всем телом. Того мгновенно затрясло.

– Scheisse!

Одним мощным толчком отпихнув Францию, он рванул к двери. Да что ж такое творится-то? Он же никого не просил…дефлорировать его!

Франция преследовал Германию гораздо упорнее, нежели Пруссия, невзирая на собственную наготу, и, к моменту, когда Германии удалось оторваться, он полностью выбился из сил.

Опираясь на стену и переводя дух, Германия понял − надо отступить и перегруппироваться. Ему не хотелось думать, что Испания тоже станет его домогаться, но довериться кому бы то ни было, имеющему хоть какое-то отношение к Пруссии… Нет, планы требовали пересмотра. И места, чтобы пересидеть самое страшное…

Значит, к Италии.

Воскресенье, утро.

Италия, проснувшись от настойчивого стука в дверь, сонно прошлепал к двери. Увидев стоящего на пороге Германию, он улыбнулся и потер слипающиеся глаза.

− Buon giorno, Германия!

Германия решил не тратить времени даром.

− Италия, мне очень нужно спрятаться.

Италия наклонил голову к плечу.

− Ве? Германия играет в прятки? − полюбопытствовал он.

− Нет, это не игра! Просто впусти меня, и я все объясню.

Удивленный Италия посторонился, пропуская друга и, зевая, закрыл дверь.

− Так, ладно…полагаю, я должен рассказать, что привело меня сюда. Видишь ли…

Италия давненько не видел Германию в таком жалком состоянии. Причем он прекрасно знал, как Германия не любит выглядеть неряшливо. Хотя…он был таким милым, когда его челка не была зализана назад. Задумчиво покусывая большой палец, Италия перебил его:

− Хмм…Германия, извини, что перебиваю, но может быть, ты хочешь сначала…поесть? И принять душ? Дело подождет, если ты не против, конечно.

Предложение застало Германию врасплох.

− Эээ…было бы неплохо. Кхм, да.

Просиявший Италия закивал.

− А пока ты принимаешь душ, я сделаю завтрак! Самое вкусное для моего друга!

Чувствуя себя слегка неловко, Германия прошел в ванную. Он часто бывал в этом доме, но никогда еще не пользовался ванной. Было бы странно купаться в гостях, но сейчас, стоя под горячими струями, он был безмерно благодарен гостеприимству Италии. Казалось, вместе с грязью и пылью, с него сошла часть испытанного стресса, и голова начала проясняться.

Ему пришлось надеть вчерашнюю одежду, и мокрые волосы падали на лицо, но все равно он чувствовал себя заново родившимся. А разносившийся по дому запах еды напомнил ему, что он уже сутки ничего не ел.

Стоя у плиты, Италия негромко напевал себе под нос. На нем все еще была огромная рубашка, в которой он привык спать.

− Присаживайся, почти готово! − махнул он ложкой, увидев стоявшего на пороге Германию.

Едва Германия устроился за столом, Италия немедленно начал болтать обо всем сразу. Это было обычное, очень уютное состояние для них обоих. Поэтому Германия еще больше расслабился. Когда еда была готова, Италия разложил ее по тарелкам, и они оба погрузились в умиротворенное молчание, изредка нарушаемое довольными восклицаниями Италии.

− Спасибо. − Германия отодвинул пустую тарелку.

Италия улыбнулся, поддевая на вилку следующую порцию.

− Без проблем! Для этого ведь и существуют друзья. Ве…не хочешь теперь сказать, что случилось? Обещаю, что постараюсь помочь чем смогу. Но если это будет слишком трудно, я могу и сдаться…

Чувствуя, как лицо вновь заливает краска, Германия уставился в тарелку.

– Эээ…видишь ли, мой идиот старший брат, а теперь и этот идиот Франция обнаружили, что я… – Италия же не будет смеяться, верно? – я…девственник. И теперь оба пытаются меня от этого избавить, потому что они считают это недостатком. Мне нужно, чтобы ты меня спрятал и не говорил им, где я, пока я не придумаю, как мне быть дальше.

– …Девственник?

Чуть поморщившись от этого удивленного, слегка недоверчивого тона, Германия поднял глаза. Италия смущенно смотрел на него, склонив голову набок.

– Германия – девственник?

– Д-да, и лично я не вижу в этом ничего странного!

Стиснув кулаки, он уперся взглядом в стол. Рядом раздался звук отодвигаемого стула и шлепанье босых ног. Смутно осознав, что теперь Италия стоит рядом, он очень медленно поднял голову.

– Это…это никого не касается!

Италия молча смотрел на него несколько секунд, а потом улыбнулся, легко и тепло.

– Мне кажется, это мило. А почему ты не хочешь заняться сексом, Германия? Это очень приятно и весело! Ой! Прости, можешь не отвечать, только не бей меня!

Он прикрылся обеими руками.

Германия раздраженно потряс головой.

– Не собираюсь я тебя бить. И дело не в том, что…я никогда не хотел заняться сексом, это не так! Я просто не ставил это своей целью. И уж точно я не хочу потерять девственность со своим братом или Францией.

– Ясно…думаю, я тебя понимаю… – протянул Италия, задумавшись о чем-то. В его голове, похоже, начал формироваться план. Который окончательно созрел.

– Германия, у меня появилась замечательная идея! Они достают тебя, потому что ты девственник, так? А если ты перестанешь им быть?

– Хочешь сказать, я должен пойти и заняться сексом с кем попало, только чтобы меня больше не домогались? – Хмуро осведомился Германия.

Потянувшись, Италия взял одну руку Германии в свои.

– Нет-нет! – возбужденно объявил он. – Не с кем попало, а со мной!

Резко выпрямившись, Германия покраснел до самого затылка.

− С-с тоб-б…да ты с ума сошел!

Вздрогнув, Италия, тем не менее, не выпустил его руку.

− Ну пожалуйста! Я знаю, что в прошлом мне не удавалось быть для тебя полезным, а иногда даже наоборот − я все портил и тебе приходилось меня спасать. А теперь…я могу тебе помочь! Наконец-то я знаю, что мне делать и могу сделать это очень хорошо.

− Н-н-но т-т-так нельзя, и… − Стыдно и неправильно, что уж тут говорить. − Ты не обязан заняться со мной сексом только потому что мой брат валяет дурака!

− Мне не придется себя заставлять. Я действительно хочу тебе помочь. Помню, очень давно, когда я был совсем молодым, Франция читал мне книгу с непонятными трудными словами. Одним из них был «секс» и братик сказал, что это нечто, что ты делаешь только с тем, кто тебе нравится. Ты мне нравишься. А я тебе?

Он заглянул Германии в глаза.

На короткий миг Германия был не уверен, что ему делать: то ли смущаться прямотой Италии, то ли злиться на Францию за распутность и потенциальную педофилию.

− К-конечно, Италия, ты мне нравишься, но не…

− Вау! − просиял Италия. − Тогда все в порядке! Тебе не надо бояться и нервничать, я скажу, что надо делать!

− Чт-то? Я не собирал… − Но Италия уже вытянул его из-за стола и тащил в коридор. − Италия! Подожди!

Остановившись, Италия повернулся и уставился на Германию с выражением бесконечного терпения на лице. Ухватив его за рукав, он заставил его наклониться к себе и поцеловал поочередно в обе щеки.

− Доверься мне. Я знаю, что могу тебе помочь. Если тебе правда не понравится, ты всегда сможешь меня остановить. Но давай хотя бы попробуем?

Италия смотреть на него с такой робкой мольбой… В отличие от Пруссии с Францией, которые хотели лишить его невинности из эгоистичных соображений, Италией, казалось, двигали лишь бескорыстные мотивы. Он искренне хотел сделать что-нибудь полезное, а не просто забрать нечто. И Германия отнюдь не собирался беречь свою невинность для особого случая.

С трудом сглотнув пересохшим горлом, он кивнул, не уверенный, чем ему вообще это понадобилось.

Молчаливое разрешение − все, что нужно было Италии. Улыбнувшись, он повел немца в свою спальню. Германия остановился на пороге неубранной комнаты, не зная, что делать дальше. Пробежавшись по комнате и наведя относительный порядок, Италия повернулся к нему.

− Ты готов?

− Н-насколько это вообще возможно.

Италия хихикнул. Когда Германия не сердился, он был таким милым…

− Окей, для начала расслабься. Будет приятно и интересно. А если будешь таким напряженным, ничего не получится.

Германия честно попытался, судя по ряду неописуемых выражений, последовательно сменивших друг друга на его лице.

− Не получается…

Италия снова захихикал.

− Все в порядке. Не волнуйся. Ты расслабишься, когда мы начнем.

Подумав мгновение, Италия подвел Германию к кровати, усадил и сам вскарабкался рядом, усевшись лицом к нему. Уверенные опытные руки начали спокойно расстегивать одну пуговицу за другой. Германия напрягся еще больше. Италия, не обращая внимания, принялся стягивать рубашку с плеч.

− Раздевание легко становится частью прелюдии. Это очень интимный акт, поэтому, я думаю, лучше раздевать друг друга, если есть возможность. Это выражает доверие к партнеру. Кроме того, это эротично. Попробуй ты теперь.

Германия несколько секунд молча смотрел на него, потом потряс головой, пытаясь прочистить сознание. Это смахивает на…обычные учения. Ему дают инструкции, показывают на примере, и он выполняет задание. Эта мысль не изменила того факта, что его руки дрожали, когда он неуклюже расстегивал рубашку Италии. Поведя плечами, тот с легкостью стряхнул одежду, оставшись совершенно обнаженным.

– Очень хорошо! А теперь… – Заметив, как Германия отводит глаза, Италия взял его лицо в ладони, заставляя смотреть на себя. – Ты должен смотреть на партнера. Если не будешь, он может почувствовать себя некрасивым и нежеланным. Обнаженное тело всегда красиво, и стыдиться здесь нечего.

Подождав несколько мгновений, чтобы убедиться, что Германия услышал, понял и не собирается больше отворачиваться, Италия отпустил его.

– Гм…думаю, пора переходить к предварительным ласкам. Помни, это очень, очень важно и, может быть самой приятной частью в сексе. Время, затраченное на предварительные ласки может быть очень продолжительным. Это зависит от желания твоего партнера.

Германия кивнул, делая мысленные заметки. Для кого-то другого подобные нотации в постели были бы неприемлемыми. Для немца же, наоборот, это было то, что надо. Если бы Италия перешел сразу к делу, это могло бы напугать и оттолкнуть. Германия всегда должен был сначала понять, что и зачем.

– Ве…ладно, во-первых, прикосновения. Это самое главное. Одними касаниями можно сделать очень много – на теле есть особо чувствительные места, которые отзываются на малейшую стимуляцию. Ты…знаешь некоторые, да?

Германия снова кивнул. Будучи девственником, он, тем не менее, почерпнул некоторые сведения из книг, нечаянно услышанных разговоров и своих любимых журналов.

– Понятно. Кроме того, у каждого есть свои особые чувствительные места. Как у меня мой завиток, например, – Италия слегка зарделся. – Учти это на потом. Замечай реакцию партнера. Можно даже спросить, если не уверен, приятно ему или нет. А теперь попробуй потрогать меня.

– Чт-то, сейчас?

Италия радостно кивнул. Германия покраснел до ушей.

– Гд-де?

– Да где захочешь!

Ну, вроде ничего сложного. Глубоко вдохнув, Германия потянулся и неуверенно положил дрожащую руку Италии на грудь. Прошла пара секунд.

– Ты можешь двигать ею, если хочешь, – мягко сказал Италия.

– Д-да.

Почти сердито посмотрев на него, немец сосредоточился на этой задаче, осторожно проводя пальцами по коже. Она была такой…гладкой и нежной. Задев один сосок, он заметил, как вздрогнул итальянец. Наверное, ему понравится, если его потрогать там. Попробовав это несколько раз, Германия получил подтверждение своему предположению в виде негромкого довольного вздоха. Подняв глаза, немец увидел ободряющую улыбку и легкий румянец.

Так что Германия продолжил изучение со всей немецкой серьезностью, составляя собственный список мест, прикосновения к которым провоцировали все больше и больше таких вздохов. Время от времени итальянец ронял одно-два слова ободрения и воодушевления.

– Германия так хорошо справился со своей задачей! – Италия взял его за руки. – Хочешь, теперь я сделаю это для тебя?

Германия поперхнулся.

– Ээ…эт-то совсем необ-бязательно. Эмм…ну, может чуть-чуть…

С превеликим энтузиазмом Италия взялся за дело, действуя куда более уверенно. Его руки словно заранее знали, где и как сильно нажимать. «Намного больше опыта, намного», - подумал Германия, извиваясь, когда Италия нежно потер, а потом и слегка ущипнул его соски.

– Такой чувствительный, да? – хихикнул итальянец.

– Эээ…кажется, так… – буркнул Германия, заливаясь краской.

Подтянувшись, Италия легко поцеловал его в губы. Нехитрая ласка застала немца врасплох. Пока он размышлял, как ему на это реагировать, Италия как ни в чем не бывало продолжил исследование его тела, притрагиваясь к нему в разных местах.

– Хэй, поцелуи – тоже очень приятная вещь. Давай попробуем?

Ну почему он все время спрашивает? Было бы гораздо менее неловко, или хотя бы не так стыдно, если бы он просто действовал.

– Н-не знаю. Д-давай.

Положив руки Германии на плечи, Италия еще раз прикоснулся к его губам. Мягко, медленно и очень сладко. Германии стало намного теплее.

– Ммм… – Итальянец отстранился. – Тебе стоит попробовать ответить на поцелуй. Будет еще приятнее, обещаю.

Выныривая из охватившего его ступора, Германия растерянно моргнул.

– Л-ладно…

Сделав глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком, он наклонился, припадая к этим нежным губам. Его окатило медленной волной ностальгии, схлынувшей почти сразу, но оставившей после себя мучительное ощущение в груди. Он резко отстранился.

– Все в порядке? – Италия заглянул ему в глаза.

– Ja. Прости.

Резко подавшись вперед, он опять неуклюже поцеловал итальянца. Странное чувство не вернулось, и он расслабился, продолжая свой неопытный поцелуй.

Первое время Италия вел его, пытаясь подсказать, что делать, не указывая напрямую, и побуждая его мало-помалу перехватить инициативу. В конце концов, лучший способ обучения – наглядный.

Подняв руки, Италия вплел пальцы в пшеничные пряди. Германия, помедлив, нерешительно положил ладони на тонкую талию партнера. Они побыли так некоторое время. Италия показывал ему одно движение за другим, пытаясь не слишком торопить события. Германии, однако, и так не казалось, что они двигаются слишком быстро. Если ему и было неловко, то отнюдь не потому, что Италия оценивал его действия. Медленно, очень медленно, он сумел немного расслабиться.

Италия отстранился, и слизнул повисшую между ними ниточку слюны.

− Тебе еще многому предстоит научиться, но, может, ты уже готов заняться любовью?

То, как наивно он при этом склонял голову к одному плечу, словно спрашивая, что приготовить на обед, заставило Германию почувствовать себя развратником, пытающимся совратить невинное дитя. И эта формулировка: не «заняться сексом», не «потерять невинность», а именно «заняться любовью». Тело охватила дрожь.

– Е…если ты тоже…готов.

Коротко погладив его по щеке, Италия отстранился и взял с прикроватной тумбочки что-то, оказавшееся маленьким тюбиком со смазкой.

– Ве…предпочитаешь посмотреть, как я это делаю, или попробуешь сам по моим подсказкам?

Несмотря на очевидную связь между этими словами и предметов в руках Италии, Германии эти слова ничего не сказали.

– Попробовать…что?

– Меня подготовить, глупыш! Мне нравятся оба варианта. Если тебе неловко или ты стесняешься, я покажу тебе, как это делать.

Германия поперхнулся. Как вообще можно так легко произносить подобные вещи? Как будто они погоду обсуждают!

– Эээ…я…д-думаю, я сам попробую…

Просить Италию делать это самому казалось эгоистичным, особенно, учитывая, что он делал это как раз для Германии. Улыбнувшись, Италия передал ему тюбик.

– Открой и выдави на руку. Побольше. И лучше, если ты разотрешь ее между пальцами, чтобы она не была холодной.

Отрывисто кивнув, Германия взял смазку и молча рассматривал ее несколько секунд, прежде чем откупорить и сделать все, как ему было сказано. Подняв глаза, он увидел, что Италия наблюдает за ним почти что с любопытством.

– Так, ладно, дай мне подумать…

Разрумянившийся Италия лег на спину, развел ноги и согнул их в коленях. Германии пришлось собрать всю силу воли, чтобы не отвести взгляд снова. Эта поза сделала обычно надоедливого шумного Италию очень эротичным. Вспомнив о словах насчет прямого взгляда, он заставил себя смотреть вперед.

– Чт-то дальше?

– Ну, а теперь, тебе надо использовать пальцы, чтобы растянуть меня. Медленно, по одному пальцу за раз. Я буду направлять тебя и дам знать, когда буду готов.

Италия покраснел еще сильнее, насколько это вообще было возможно. Ему это очень шло.

С трудом сглотнув, Германия подобрался ближе, устроившись между разведенных бедер Италии. Покраснев до ушей, он потянулся и застенчиво провел пальцем по плотно сжатому отверстию. Итальянец мгновенно напрягся, но тут же расслабился. Германия не смог заставить себя посмотреть ему в глаза. Все это было как-то неправильно, но ведь Италия сам предложил…. Прикусив губу, он очень медленно скользнул одним пальцем внутрь, и, заслышав сдавленный стон, тут же вытащил его.

– П-прости, прости, я…

– Нет, Германия все делает правильно. Просто продолжай.

За успокаивающими интонациями можно было расслышать легкую дрожь его голоса.

Нерешительно подняв глаза, Германия едва не лишился чувств при виде неприкрытого желания на прежде таком невинном личике. Опустив взгляд, он вернулся к прерванному занятию. Медленно внутрь. Медленно наружу. Время от времени Италия подавал голос, подсказывая, что нужно добавить следующий палец, или как правильно их двигать, или как лучше не делать. Когда уже три пальца могли свободно разместиться внутри, Италия начал покачивать бедрами в такт его движениям. В первый раз за все время Германия заметил, что итальянец был возбужден, что в свою очередь, привлекло его внимание к собственной очень мощной эрекции.

– Г-германия… – Серьезный тихий голос вернул его внимание к происходящему. – Я готов. Пожалуйста, позволь научить тебя заниматься любовью.

Сквозь тело немца прямо к паху пробежала искра желания.

– Ja, пожалуйста…научи меня.

Боже, боже, как он только осмелился произнести такое. Он подумал, что не переживет этого. Но Италия поднялся и сел, полностью соскользнув с его пальцев, обхватил руками его шею и коротко и чувственно поцеловал его в губы, плотно, кожа к коже прижавшись горячим телом. Откидываясь назад, он потянул Германию за собой, укладывая его сверху. Немец послушно ответил на поцелуй, пытаясь сообразить, что делать дальше.

Прервав поцелуй, Италия потерся лицом о его щеку.

– Добавь еще смазки, ладно?

Коротко кивнув, Германия приподнялся и поднял тюбик. Выдавив немного на ладонь, он почти нетерпеливо растер ее по всей длине своего члена, содрогаясь от избытка ощущений. Тело жаждало продолжения.

– Ты…полностью уверен?

– Si, – закивал Италия. – Абсолютно. Давай. Медленно.

Пытаясь подавить дрожь, Германия скользнул ближе к призывно распростертому телу. Что делать дальше, он знал. Сделав судорожный вдох, он начал медленно, очень-очень медленно входить. Целый букет незнакомых прежде ощущений, жар, теснота – все это было так ново, волшебно, намного лучше, чем он представлял.

– Аах…Италия, ты…в порядке?

Италия коснулся его щеки.

– Ммгм. Все отлично. Двигайся. Аккуратно.

Охваченный трепетом и предвкушением Германия медленно отстранился и снова толкнулся, издав тихий стон. Постепенно, он нашел свой, поначалу неловкий ритм, прислушиваясь к подбадриваниям Италии. Хотя, довольные вздохи и постанывания говорили ему гораздо больше и заводили гораздо сильнее.

Италия лениво забросил ноги ему за спину.

– Быстрее…пожалуйста?

Германия послушно ускорил движения. Это…ох, это было нечто. С внезапным испугом он осознал – долго продержаться не получится. Надо было предупредить Италию, остановить его, чтобы он перестал так прижиматься…но было уже поздно. С последним рывком он достиг финала, содрогаясь всем телом и бурно выплескиваясь в ослепляющем оргазме. Это было оглушительно великолепно.

Через миг он залился краской до самого затылка. Ему захотелось умереть на месте.

– Прости! Италия, прости меня, я не хотел, я только….

Италия успокаивающе погладил его по лицу.

– Все в порядке, Германия, это же твой первый раз. Тебе нужно немного попрактиковаться. Давай попробуем еще раз. Не волнуйся.

Не услышав в его голове разочарования или насмешки, Германия облегченно выдохнул.

– Прости.

Притянув немца ближе, итальянец легко поцеловал его в губы.

– Тебе ведь было приятно?

– Д-да…было…очень приятно.

«Приятнее, чем когда-либо в жизни», - хотелось ему добавить.

– Я рад. Но в сексе главное – чтобы приятно было обоим. Пока ты собираешься с силами, сделаешь кое-что для меня?

Потянувшись к Германии, Италия застенчиво зашептал ему на ухо.

Немец внимательно дослушал до конца, отчаянно при этом краснея. Отодвинувшись, Италия прикусил губу. Смущенно кашлянув, Германия придвинулся и на миг нерешительно навис над ним, потом, собравшись с духом, наклонился и мягко поцеловал один сосок итальянца, потом второй. Поколебавшись секунду, провел по комочку плоти языком. Италия тихонько застонал, давая понять, что немец в кои-то веки сделал что-то правильно.

Германия еще некоторое время продолжал свои манипуляции, затем подтянулся выше. Италия об этом ничего не говорил, но ему и самому этого хотелось. Чувствуя себя ужасно глупо, он уткнулся лицом ему в шею, быстро чмокнул, и потом слегка прикусил и потянул нежную кожу. Зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, итальянец притянул его ближе, и разразился потоком страстной итальянской речи.

Стоило немцу отстраниться, как Италия обхватив ладонями его лицо, впился в его губы ошеломляюще глубоким поцелуем.

– Еще. Германия, пожалуйста, еще, – сорвано зашептал он, когда их губы разъединились. – Сделай так еще. Где хочешь.

Германия никогда бы не подумал, что этот рассеянный чудик может быть таким…сосредоточенным, таким жаждущим. Это удивляло и возбуждало одновременно. И поэтому Германия постарался как следует, оставив свои отметины везде, где прикосновения вызвали явную реакцию. Воздух спальни наполнился всхлипами и вздохами итальянца.

Через некоторое время немец почувствовал вернувшееся возбуждение. Он застенчиво поцеловал партнера в лоб.

– Я…мне кажется, я готов продолжить…

Италия пропустил сквозь пальцы пряди светлых волос.

– Хорошо. Давай поменяемся местами.

Германия послушно улегся среди разбросанных подушек. Италия пробежался кончиками пальцев по его лицу, шее, груди.

– Тебе удобно?

Получив в ответ нетерпеливый кивок, Италия, просияв, наклонился к нему и зашептал:

– Вот что мы сделаем. Положи руку мне на бедро или на ногу, как тебе будет удобнее. Когда почувствуешь, что осталось недолго, быстро и несильно сожми ладонь. Это все, об остальном я позабочусь сам. Пойдет?

Не вполне понимая, как это поможет, Германия, однако, решил, что Италии лучше знать, и просто снова кивнул. Обычно он не соглашался на то, смысла чего не понимал до конца, но в этих делах Италия его превосходил, ему и карты в руки. Выпрямившись, Италия приподнялся, и, направив его плоть в себя, медленно опустился. Тяжело дыша сквозь стиснутые зубы, Германия изо всех сил старался оставаться спокойным и собранным. Опустившись до конца, Италия дал себе несколько секунд, чтобы привыкнуть, а потом коснулся его руки.

– Я готов.

Не доверяя своему голосу, Германия молча положил руку Италии на бедро. Убедившись, что все в порядке, Италия начал медленно покачиваться, прикрыв при этом глаза. Немец со стоном откинулся на подушки, позволяя партнеру двигаться в выбранном ритме. В выбранной ими позе было что-то особенно притягательное, эротичное: ему никогда раньше не приходило в голову, как, в сущности, красив итальянец. Для него он всегда был милым, и не более, но сейчас Германия увидел его в новом свете.

И вообще, о чем он думает? Италия всего лишь оказывает ему дружескую услу…его мысли резко оборвались, стоило тому ускорить ритм. В паху опять начал скручиваться тугой ком. Слишком быстро. Страшно смутившись, Германия быстро сжал рукой бедро партнера.

Приоткрыв глаза, Италия остановился и погладил его по щеке.

– Дыши глубже. Подави это чувство. Я знаю, ты сможешь, это всего лишь вопрос самоконтроля.

Самоконтроль…. Ну, значит, ему это под силу. В конце концов, дисциплина – его сильное место. Он сделал, как велел Италия, и ощущение немного поутихло.

– К-кажется, получилось.

Кивнув, Италия возобновил движения, быстро войдя в прежний ритм. То, что он вел, очень помогало сдерживаться – Германия смог сосредоточиться на ощущении приближающейся разрядки. Ему еще несколько раз пришлось останавливать итальянца, но постепенно он начал понимать в чем суть. Италия ни разу не дал ему понять, что его раздражает такой медленный секс, напротив, он постоянно шептал ему слова поощрения и ободрения.

Войдя, наконец, в ритм, который устраивал обоих, Италия начал негромко постанывать. Германия молча наблюдал, как его блестящее от пота тело размеренно опускается и приподнимается. Со стороны Италии было очень щедро предложить ему все это, причем сделать так, чтобы было как можно комфортнее. С ним было хорошо и надежно. Недолго думая, Германия поднял руку, ухватился за завиток на макушке итальянца и слегка потянул.

Громко охнув, Италия резко выгнулся.

– Г-германия! Перестань…мне…мне так неловко!

Реакция удивила немца. Попытавшись выпутать пальцы из завитка, он нечаянно потянул еще раз. Италия громко вскрикнул и ускорился, отчаянно насаживаясь на него. Это было слишком. Германия торопливо сжал руку на бедра итальянца, но тот не остановился, наоборот, мотнув головой, продолжил в бешеном ритме двигаться, быстро бормоча что-то по-итальянски.

Весь жар тела немца собрался внизу живота. Остановиться, несмотря на все усилия, не представлялось возможным. Запаниковав, Германия еще раз потянул завиток. Реакция последовала незамедлительно: Италия издал очередной громкий вскрик и выгнулся, кончая. Германия с облегчением расслабился, и позволил себе кончить следом, второй раз выплескиваясь в тело партнера. Италия медленно сполз с него и завалился сверху. Тяжело дыша, Германия машинально обхватил гибкое тело одной рукой.

Некоторое время в комнате были слышны только звуки их постепенно успокаивающегося дыхания. Приятная тяжесть в телах сковывала и убаюкивала. Германия сам не заметил, как начал засыпать, когда Италия внезапно заговорил.

– Ве…Германия нашел мое слабое место. Это было нечестно…но ты очень хорошо справился. Спасибо.

– …Спасибо? Это я должен благодарить тебя, Италия. Я…очень ценю твою помощь. Ты столько сделал для меня, не получив ничего взамен.

– Ве? Не получив ничего взамен? – Италия внезапно рассмеялся. – Германия, ты такой смешной. Ты мне правда очень нравишься.

Германия зарделся.

– Ты…мне тоже нравишься.

Поднявшись, Италия легко чмокнул его в щеку.

– Я рад. Сейчас вернусь.

Выскользнув из его объятий, Италия покинул комнату. Через минуту до Германии донесся гипнотизирующий шум льющейся воды, погрузивший его в легкую дремоту. Спустя некоторое время, когда Италия, вернувшись, скользнул к нему под одеяло и свернулся клубочком в его объятиях, Германия наполовину проснулся, прижал к себе тонкое теплое тело и погрузился в глубокий удовлетворенный сон.

Суббота, вечер

Проснувшись, Германия обнаружил, что в постели он один. Потянувшись, оглянувшись, и не обнаружив поблизости никаких следов итальянца, он поднялся и направился в душ. После, надев только штаны, он решил пройтись по дому и найти хозяина. Ему не пришлось искать долго – запах еды привел его в кухню.

– Италия?

Жизнерадостный голосок встретил его еще на пороге.

– Ой, ты проснулся! А я как раз собирался пойти разбудить тебя. Обед готов!

При одном упоминании еды желудок заворчал. Зайдя в кухню, Германия едва не был сбит с ног метнувшимся к нему ураганом.

– Мой братишка наконец стал мужчиной! Я так горжусь тобой! Боже, Вест, я прям прослезился, когда узнал. Да еще и с таким симпампунчиком! Ох, старший брат очень, очень гордится тобой, Вест!

– П-пруссия?

Какого черта он здесь делает?

Выпустив немца из объятий, Пруссия от души треснул его по спине.

– Молодчина!

Небрежно потягивая вино из бокала, со стороны стола отозвался Франция.

– Мои поздравления, мон шер. Хотя моя техника признана наилучшей, Италия тоже мастер своего дела. Ты сделал хороший выбор.

Германия уставился на обоих.

– Вы…что вы здесь забыли?

На его руке немедленно повис сияющий Италия.

– Ты сказал, что будешь прятаться от них, пока не потеряешь девственность, но теперь ты ее потерял и можешь перестать убегать! Я просто сказал им, чтобы они тебя больше не искали, и они захотели нас навестить. Мы будем обедать вместе. Разве это не мило?

Пока Германия колебался, кому из присутствующих врезать в первую очередь, Италия уже утянул его к столу. Тяжело усевшись на один их стульев, немец уронил голову на руки. Пруссия продолжал хлопать его по спине, а Франция принялся выпытывать самые интимные детали его первого раза. А ведь он так надеялся на мирный вечер в компании Италии…

Ну и дурак.

Конец.

Je vous emmènerai au paradis, et vous boirez du mielet la rosée des roses. –

Я вознесу тебя в рай, и напою тебя медом и розовой росой.

ma petite pomme de terre… – моя маленькая картофелинка (переводчик истерит из-под стола)


End file.
